


Ethan the Brave

by OnlyAlice24



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAlice24/pseuds/OnlyAlice24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decided to start editing the chapters a little bit more, so I started with the first one. Just making it more detailed and what not.Tell me what you think (:</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an autumn afternoon and Talia, Ryon and Ethan Forrester were all playing hide and seek, accompanied by yourself; you being Alyssa of house Glenmore. You often spent many days at Ironrath, which was home to the Forresters, as your own home of Riverwood Crossing was very close. Hide and seek was a popular game between the four of you and you spent most afternoons indulging in the game, hiding among the Ironwood trees. In the past, Ethan's now much older siblings had joined in alongside your own brother and sister, Elaena and Arthur, but those times had long since passed.

"Alyssa!" cried Ethan as he paced around the forest searching for you, you were hiding just out of view behind a nearby tree trying desperately to not make a sound. The crunching of his feet on the fallen leaves of the autumn made you nervous as the sound grew closer to your hiding spot. "I've already found Talia and Ryon!" he called out again, his footsteps drawing even closer to your position. "You're a very good hider!"

You took your chances and peered around the side of your tree only to come face to face with none other than Ethan himself. "Eeee!" you yelped in surprise and fell backwards

He laughed, "Thought you could hide from me forever!" he smiled brightly at you as you sat up.

"Where are Talia and Ryon?" you asked curiously looking behind him but you couldn't see the pair.

"They're waiting back at Ironrath for us," he answered and stood up before extending his arm out for you to take. You swallowed nervously and took his arm in yours. Your heart began to race and your cheeks grew hot as color rushed into them. You'd had a crush on the Forrester boy for quite some time, but didn't have the courage to say anything.

Ethan pressed his arm tightly to his side securing your arm against him. He wasn't like most of the other boys and Northmen that you had seen. He wasn't aggressive or overly sexual. In fact, he was sweet and kind and gentle. And he preferred books and music, while fighting and sword play took a backseat. Although you loved his personality you couldn't help but worry about him. His father and older brother, Rodrik were away fighting Robb Stark's wars for him and his second and oldest brother Asher had been exiled years ago. That meant if anything should happen to either his father or his brother, Rodrik he would be next in line to be Lord of Ironrath and that was a responsibility that you wouldn't wish on him. 

"Will you be our guest tonight?" he asked, breaking you away from your thoughts, "or will you be riding home?"

"I'll be staying. My father was informed earlier this afternoon," you replied. Some of your father's guard had escorted you to Ironrath earlier in the day and would stay until you were ready to leave. Your father trusted the Forresters but still sent the guard because he didn't want to risk something happening.

"Fantastic!" he replied brightly and smiled at you and squeezed your arm. "We'll have more time to be together then." You had always wanted to spend time with Ethan alone but you never had to the heart to ask Talia and Ryon as they both seemed too attached to their brother.

"We could stay up all night like we used to when we were younger?" you suggested. You used to love staying up all night with the Forrester siblings without all the watchful eyes of the elders looking on. Roaming the halls and playing in the dark.

Arriving at the gates of Ironrath, they were already open like the open arms of your mother welcoming you home. Talia and Ryon were both waiting anxiously within he walls and they sprung to their feet when they saw you approaching.

"It's about time!" exclaimed Talia and she waved you down. "I was beginning to think you two had run away together." Your cheeks reddened at the thought and Talia raised her eyebrow at you before breaking the now awkward silence with a laugh.

"Let's go see what's going on at the training grounds!" cried Ryon excitedly.

"I'll race you there, Ryon!" Talia challenged. She gave you and Ethan one final glance before running off after Ryon.

Arm in arm together, you both began to slowly make your way towards the training grounds after Ryon and Talia, enjoying the scenery.

"It's such a beautiful day," you sighed with a smile, as you tried to restart the now stagnant conversation.

"It's a perfect day," Ethan agreed. "And it's even more perfect because I get to spend it with you." Feeling slightly embarrassed by the latter comment your lowered your heard slightly and tugged on a piece of your hair and twisted it in your fingers. "You always do that when you're nervous," Ethan was quick to point out.

"Do what?" you asked innocently. 

"You play with your hair," he giggled. "That's how I always know when you're nervous." He unlinked his arm from yours and instead lowered his hand down to find yours and took your hand in his. Desperately trying to keep your free hand steady you tugged on the piece of hair harder, your face turning beet red. He giggled again at your very obvious embarrassment, "I find it very cute,"he whispered in your ear.

You blushed even further if that was even possible at his comments, and you couldn't help but recognize his boldness. He had never been this forward about anything before. You wondered if he liked you the way you liked him...by all the teasing that was going on, it may be so.

"Well...well you have a nervous habit as well," you spoke up suddenly.

"I do not!" he said trying to defend himself. "What is it?"

"You rub your knuckles when you're nervous. I've seen you do it many times," you replied, feeling proud of yourself. Ethan thought about it for a moment before realizing that you were, in fact right. "And I find it very cute," you said quietly. His cheeks flushed red for a moment, but he turned his head slightly away so you couldn't see his reaction.

Arriving at the training grounds, Talia and Ryon had long since arrived and had taken a seat on the fence behind where Sir Royland was training some of the new guards. Walking over to the pair, you let go of Ethan's hand and lifted yourself up onto the fence beside Talia. Ethan smiled at you before leaning against the fence beside you.

It was always interesting watching Royland training the guards. He was loud and aggressive, but he always seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Ethan had mentioned several times that Sir Royland wanted to teach him how to fight and wield a sword. However, Ethan had refused every time. But sooner or later he had to learn, especially if he were to become Lord one day. And as is Royland had read your mind, he walked towards you and addressed Ethan, "Ethan! Come on, my boy! You should learn how to wield a sword; and now is as good of a time as any."

Ethan rubbed his knuckles, "I don't know, Sir Royland." He was right to be nervous, it was scary learning how to fight. You suddenly thought back to the days where your own brother had earned the nickname 'Quiver' for being so nervous when he learned to use a bow and arrow.

Royland walked directly over to you and offered you his hand. You gingerly took it, and he led you to the middle of the training ground. Suddenly, he put an arm around your neck and the training sword close to your head, "Your lady has just been captured, what are you going to do now Ethan?" he asked.

Ethan frowned, but seized up a training sword and carefully made his way over to where Sir Royland was keeping you 'hostage'.

"Help me, Ethan!" you called out trying your best to sound distressed.

"I'll save you, my Lady!" he answered and prepared to charge at Sir Royland. When he did finally charge, Royland stepped aside very easily taking you with him. Ethan backed off and straightened himself back out as Royland pushed you behind him further separating you from Ethan. Ethan charged at Royland again and this time their wooden swords crashed together. Ethan struggled to keep up but somehow he managed to keep his composure. They continued to battle it out for quite some time and throughout the match Sir Royland would yell helpful advice or banter at Ethan.

Finally Royland managed to knock the sword from Ethan's hands and you saw an opportunity to join in. You grabbed your skirts and ran at Sir Royland before diving at his ankles distracting him. Ethan took this opportunity to grab his sword again and lunged at Sir Royland and acted as though to push it through his chest. Royland laughed and held up his hands, "I yield, I yield." You released him from your grasp and got to your feet and went to Ethan's side once more. "My Lord, My Lady," Sir Royland addressed the both of you. "Well done both of you. Ethan, you reacted as would have been necessary. Alyssa, quick and clever thinking."

Ethan smiled proudly at the compliment, "I had to act, Sir. My Lady was in danger," he declared and glanced at you and gave you a cheeky smile. You felt your cheeks flush red again. Sir Royland smiled down at Ethan, ruffled his hair before turning his attention back to the newly fledged guards.

 

Ethan took your hand in his own once more and you walked back to where Talia and Ryon were still sitting on the fence. "Good job, Ethan!" Ryon exclaimed excitedly as you both approached. "I hope I can be as brave as you some day!"

"He's my hero," you said cheesily and you gave Ethan a quick kiss on the cheek. Talia laughed and this time it was Ethan's turn to blush.

"It was nothing really. I was just doing my duty," he said bashingly. He mumbled a few more things under his breath before relieving himself from the situation and making his way back into the castle.

"You sure managed to embarrass him," Talia giggled as Ethan disappeared from view.

"That wasn't really my intention..." you started to say before she cut you off.

"Well, Lady Alyssa, if you couldn't tell...he quite likes you. So embarrassing him shouldn't be too difficult," she said nudging you slightly with her elbow. You swallowed hard taking in the comment she had just made. You had no idea how to feel about this information, knowing that the little Lord might just like you back.

"I'm sure he doesn't," you started to argue, "He thinks of me as a sister."

"He most certainly does not. He told me himself," she confided in you with a cheeky smile playing on her lips. "And you know, Lady Alyssa...if the two of you marry, you and I will some day be sisters!"

"And I'll be your new little brother!" Ryon exclaimed, obviously excited about the topic at hand.

You shook your head, "But he doesn't like me so this will never happen..." you informed them, trying to calm their excitement.

"If you don't believe me about him, then you'll just have to go and ask him yourself," Talia pouted at you.

"I can't just go up to him and ask that sort of question!" you exclaimed and shook your head in defiance. Talia apparently obviously thought you had a lot more courage than you actually did if she suggested that so easily.

"I will then!" cried Ryon and he ran off before either of you could protest or stop him.

"No!" you cried and gathered your skirts as quickly as you could before running after him, Talia in tow. However the dress you were wearing was very unforgiving for the task at hand as it was quite heavy and was slowing you down plenty. Talia saw your struggling and went on ahead in an attempt to catch Ryon before he got a hold of Ethan. You suddenly stopped in your tracks, 'Maybe it didn't matter...sooner or later he was going to find out anyway, if he doesn't already know by now,' you told yourself. You sighed and decided to head back to the clearing in the forest where you had been playing earlier.

Reaching the clearing, you sat down against a tree. A part of you wanted to go back, summon your house's guards and ride for home. You wanted to escape the potential for great humiliation, but decided against it, no use in running from your fears. You brought your knees up to your chest and leaned against them. A cool breeze swept through the clearing calming you as the sun began to set. You closed your eyes for only a moment and you were swept away into the land of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to start editing the chapters a little bit more, so I started with the first one. Just making it more detailed and what not.Tell me what you think (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Alyssa...Alyssa..." you heard a voice softly calling to you and someone was gently shaking you awake.

"Hmm...?" you managed to say, slowly opening your eyes which only met darkness. The sun had clearly set some time ago and you were still out in the forest. You suddenly remembered falling asleep here earlier, and you began to wonder how long you had been out here for.

 

You're very good at hide and seek, you know?" said the voice again, breaking you away from your thoughts. "I was starting to think that I wasn't going to find you," he whispered, and you realized it was Ethan who was kneeling beside you. "It's dangerous to be out here after dark."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I fell asleep and lost track of time," you told him as he helped you to your feet. 

"It's not a problem, my Lady," he replied. "But, I might ask you why you came all the way out here so late?" 

The question hung stagnant in the air and you stiffened, your mind whirring, trying to decide what lie you would throw at him. "I...I just needed some fresh air. That's all," you said, obviously lying, as you tugged a strand of your hair viciously.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow at you. "You mean, it had nothing to do with the little story that Ryon told me?"

You felt your body stiffen even more and your heart began to pound in your chest. "Uhh...what did he tell you?" you asked innocently, trying to hide your fear.

"He may have told me that you...liked me..." he trailed off.

"Oh..." you couldn't think of anything else to say and Ethan giggled at your awkwardness.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know how I responded?" he asked you, but he received no answer. He seized your hand in his own and you met shyly looked up to meet his eyes. "I don't really understand how I feel...I've only read about such feelings in books. But I think I like you to..."

You found his face in the darkness, and you searched his face, "Do you really think you feel the same?"

"I do...I just didn't know how to tell you..." he replied and squeezed your hand tighter in his own, he had hands that had never seen a battle and they had a gentleness that you couldn't describe. Bringing your hand to his lips he delicately kissed it as if he were afraid it would shatter. You felt your cheeks flare up with color as his lips met your skin and your heart felt as though it was ready to burst through your chest. It was too dark to tell if he wore the same expression that you wore. However, based on the fact that you could feel his hand shaky slightly, you guessed as much.

He cleared his throat, "I apologize, my Lady. I should have asked permission first," he stammered and dropped your hand quickly.

"It's alright, Ethan," you said reassuring him. "You don't need to ask permission to do such things."

He slowly rose to his feet beside you and offered you his hand, which you gladly took. Using his strength, you easily rose to your feet. Taking a step forward, you stumbled slightly, your feet getting used to standing again after sitting for so long.

"I've got you," said Ethan reassuringly, and he steadied you with his free hand. 

"Thank you, Ethan," you smiled and he lowered his hand from your back and squeezed your other in his own.

He smiled and you both started to make your way back to the castle.

Reaching the dimly lit courtyard of Ironrath, the gate keeper slowly closed the gates behind you as you entered. Walking hand in hand down the pathway to the large wooden doors of the castle keep, Ethan stopped suddenly. "Is something wrong?" you asked, watching his expressionless eyes locked onto the ground. He rubbed his foot into the dirt softly. "Ethan?" you said his name softly and his head snapped up.

"Y...yes?" he asked, looking straight into your eyes.

"Is something wrong?" you asked him again.

"I was just thinking about something..." he began but trailed off, his gaze returning to the dirt below.

You bent down slightly and look up at him sideways and he smiled slightly at the motion, "What are you thinking about then?" you pressed him for information.

"I know you said I didn't have to ask permission...but I feel like I should..." he lifted his head to meet your eyes. "I was wondering...if you would make...let me ki...kiss you?" he stammered towards the end but managed to get the words out.

"Oh..." you whispered and your cheeks flushed red. "I suppose you could..." your voice trailed off.

You were trembling now. He squeezed your hand softly, and the space between the two of you slowly seemed to close. His lips touched yours softly, barely touching at all and your heart was beating so fast it felt set to burst through your chest. The kiss was short but sweet and he pulled away shortly after. Both of your faces were very flushed. 

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and you smiled bashfully at him, "That was nice," you said softly and he smiled in return.

"Eww...I saw them kiss!" exclaimed a voice that could only belong to Ryon, who appeared, popping his head out from behind the doors. You and Ethan broke apart quicker than was thought possible, faces flushed red with embarrassment. 

"Ryon! You're so rude!" Talia yelled, also popping out from behind the doors and grabbing Ryon's arm. "You shouldn't be spying on them!"

"You were spying too!" Ryon accused and Talia laughed nervously before apologizing profusely and dragged Ryon from the scene leaving the two of you alone again.

"I'm sorry about them..." Ethan laughed awkwardly as his siblings disappeared.

"It's alright, I have siblings too..." you laughed shyly. You gingerly reached for his hand again and your eyes met his. "Ethan..." you whispered before your voice trailed off. He looked at you expectantly waiting for you to continue. "Do you think...we could kiss again?"

He looked surprised at your request but nodded all the same. You both gingerly leaned in at the same time. He seemed nervous like he had been before as you could feel his face slightly shaking as your lips met his once more, although you were sure that you were shaking as well. The kiss only lasted a moment like the first one had, but it was enough to leave your heart beating like a drum and breathless. "I...I like kissing you..." he stammered and smiled shyly.

You giggled and smiled in reply, your face redder than any tomato ever could be.

He let out a soft yawn, "It's getting late," he said. "We should be getting to bed."

You nodded, "You're right, do you think you could walk me to Talia's room?" you asked. You stayed in Talia's room when you stayed at Ironrath, the two of you were close enough that it wasn't unusual.

"Of course," he smiled and squeezed your hand tighter and you both began walking. His palms were slightly sweaty from being so nervous but you guessed that yours probably were too. 

Walking slowly in comfortable silence, you finally arrived at Talia's closed door. Letting go of his hand you turned to face him. "Well, I should be heading to my own room," he said, his gazed focused on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes! First thing tomorrow morning," you promised, and you reaching up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Ethan smiled and walked away holding the cheek that you had kissed and you giggled at the motion. Upon entering the room, Talia pounced on you, Tell me everything!" she demanded loudly. "This is just too exciting!"

You laughed nervously but sat down on Talia's bed and she settled down beside you and proceeded to confide in her the details of what had happened that evening. 

"I'm sorry for spying on you earlier," she apologized as you were preparing for bed. "I just couldn't help myself.

"It's alright, Talia," you replied with a small smile before retiring for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight poured through the window and your eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. You heard movement from the other bed in the room. You realized that Talia too had awoken, "Good morning," you greeted her warmly.

"Good morning," she replied in a tired voice followed by a yawn.

You lay warm under the covers for a while longer before finally deciding to roll out of bed and proceeding to dress and brush your hair. You felt a little dull this morning, as you were due to return to Riverwood Crossing this afternoon. However, Ironrath wasn't that far away and you were welcome to visit at any time if you wanted to.

"Go on to breakfast without me...I'll catch up," said Talia quietly as she finally rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Alright, I'll save you a seat," you promised before heading down to breakfast.

Walking down the familiar hallway, you quickly found yourself in the great hall where people were chattering among themselves and fueling their bodies for the day ahead.

You searched the room and spied Ethan and Ryon, you strolled over and took a seat beside Ethan. As you settled in your seat, you couldn't help but notice that Lady Forrester was staring your direction. "Your mother is glaring at me..." you whispered in Ethan's ear and tried not to make eye contact with her. "Don't look at her though, or else she'll know we're talking about her..."

"How am I supposed to see her glaring if I'm not allowed to look at her?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Alright, just casually glance over then..." you settled finally.

Ethan lifted and pretended to glance around the room to throw his mother off their trail. When he did meet her gaze he looked only briefly and smiled. "She's not glaring, she's just watching," he paused briefly before continuing. "She knows about us..."

Your face began to heat up and you tried your best not to look in Lady Forresters direction. "How does she know? This only just happened," you asked, trying to keep what little composure you still had under control. Dating in Westeros was a serious event, so you weren't even sure why you were surprised. Your sister Elaena had already been betrothed to Rodrik securing the alliance between your two families, so it was hard to imagine how they would react to another Glenmore and Forrester being together.

"I told her last night as I was retiring for the evening," he said casually. "I just thought it was something that she needed to know as soon as possible," he shrugged. 

You felt your heart rate increase, "What if she doesn't approve...the family alliance is already in place after all. Our families don't exactly require our betrothal..." you couldn't help but panic a little as either side of your parents could easily end the relationship that the two of you had started.

He placed a hand on your shoulder, "She approves," he said reassuringly. "And who wouldn't approve of you? Besides, I've been speaking so highly of you for long that mother knew this was coming.

You met his gaze and searched his eyes with yours as he squeezed your shoulder, "Are you sure?" you asked quietly.

"Of course I'm sure," he said. "And even if she didn't approve, I would just run away and take you with me," he ended and grabbed your hand and squeezed it lightly. You smiled and averted your gaze, almost embarrassed. 

You felt a pair of lips hit your cheek so quickly that you almost didn't register it. You looked up to meet Ethan's now red face, "I'm glad that you didn't ask this time," you told him and smiled brightly at him.

"I almost did, but I couldn't actually fight the urge long enough to actually do so," he confessed and smiled back at you.

Still holding onto Ethan's hand you gave it a small squeeze which it gladly returned. Suddenly you remembered that you would be returning home and you felt a tinge of sadness, but you knew that it meant you could ask your father for his approval. 

"I don't want you to leave," Ethan whispered softly as if he had read your mind.

"I don't want to leave either, but this isn't my home," you replied.

"Not yet," he smiled back and you blushed. "Will you be seeking your father's approval?"

"I will, it must be known before we can continue..." you replied with a smile.

"Do you think your father will approve of me?" he asked curiously.

"He will love you like he loves Rodrik. My father loves your family," you reassured him.

He seemed to be reassured by your words and smiled at you. Being young and inexperienced was making this a very new, exciting yet frightening experience for the both of you. 

A cough behind the pair of you made you both turn around, startled. Looking at Lady Forrester, she wore a gentle smile, "Lady Alyssa, would you care to walk with me?" she asked kindly.

You dared not refused, "Of course," you replied quickly and you rose from your chair.

Walking in silence out of the hall and eventually into the courtyard, you walked briskly to keep up with her. The Lady Forrester finally spoke up after quite some time, "I understand that you have become romantically involved with my son."

You swallowed nervously before answering her, "Yes, my Lady." You wanted to say more but you were unsure as to what, so you remained silent.

"So, I'm sure that you can understand that you must ride home immediately."

You felt your heart drop at her words. She had brought you out to the courtyard to send you away? Did she not approve of you after all? "I'm sorry, I don't understand," you asked quickly.

"This isn't a punishment, Lady Alyssa," her tone changed to a softer one. "But you must inform your father of this and get his approval before this relationship can continue. I hope you understand."

You nodded slowly, "I understand," you replied quietly.

"Once you have your fathers response, I will await a raven with his response," she continued. "If the response is one of good news, I will allow Lord Ethan to bring you back to Ironrath immediately," she promised, which made you smile brightly. You knew your father would approve, your father adored the Forrester's and would be thrilled to hear of another budding romance between the two houses.

You looked toward the gate where your fathers men were waiting for you, "Alright, Lady Forrester. I'll write you as soon as I can," you promised as your fathers men helped you onto your horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter ^^  
> Hope you don't mind :3


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Riverwood Crossing was short for the most part; a few hours on a straight path and you were back home with a sore back from the riding. Arriving at the front gate, the people greeted you as you rode your horse back to the stables.

"I was starting to think you ran away."

"Hello, Arthur," you giggled, as you rode your horse into the stables.

"So..." he started. "What kept you at Ironrath for so long, my dear sister?"

You rolled your eyes as you got down from your horse and led him into his stall. You gulped, you should probably tell him about Ethan. 

"Just hanging around with the Forresters..." you trailed off.

He looked at you curiously, "Just hanging around, dear sister?" he raised an eyebrow at you.

You smiled at him, "There's something I should tell you." You turned from your horse to look at him, his eyebrow raised. "I have become romantically evolved with Ethan Forrester."

He continued to look at you with his eyebrow raised, his silence could only mean that he conflicted about the thought of his younger sister being romantically involved with anyone. "You ought to let father know that as soon as possible."

"I plan to," you said firmly as he crossed his arms.

"Good," he said, satisfied with your reply. "We'll go to see him together. Right now." And with that he turned on his heel and headed towards the castle. He walked so quickly that you had to jog to keep up with him. The whole situation was making you nervous, as Arthur seemed to be quite upset by the news and he was desperate to get your father's thoughts on the situation.

Entering the hall, you saw your father and your elder sister, Elaena sitting at the head table talking quietly to one another. Arthur announced your arrival to the pair by stomping his foot hard against the ground.

Your father looked up and smiled, "Welcome home," he said warmly and you sister smiled at you.

"Father, there is something that we have discuss," said Arthur firmly.

"What's the matter?" Elaena, suddenly interested in the matter at hand. Her eyes wide.

"I'm listening," your father said, a frown now spread across his face.

You took a deep breath before you spoke, "Father, I am romantically interested in Ethan Forrester, so I have come before you to ask for your approval of this. You tried to sound confident, when in fact you were terrified. You were standing here in front of your entire family confessing your feelings for Ethan Forrester, nothing could be more terrifying.

The room was silent as your family digested this news that you had brought them. Elaena shifted in her chair and she turned to look at your father who was looking intently at you and scratching his chin. "Is this what you want?" he asked, breaking the silence.

You nodded, "Yes, father. Ethan is very kind and gentle. He's been nothing but good to me."

Your father pondered your response a moment longer before looking up at you. "I've always been fond of the Forresters. They're a good family. Their Ironwood is worth good money and they are honorable men. I approve of this," he finished and you felt as though a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

Arthur looked less than thrilled at the thought that now both of his sisters were betrothed.

"Lady Forrester, told me to inform her of your decision. If the decision was a good one, she would send Ethan to bring me back to Ironrath. May I excuse myself to write her?" you asked.

Your father nodded, "Aye, send a raven. I would like to meet the boy that has stolen my youngest daughters heart."

You curtsied before turning on your heel and running from the room and toward your chambers to begin writing your letter. You felt overjoyed at being able to get your father's approval.

The raven had left hours ago and you anxiously paced around your room, waiting for any sign that the word had reached Lady Forrester safely. And if it had and Lady Forrester kept good on her word, Ethan should arrived before nightfall. You rushed toward your bedroom window and looking down into the courtyard below, but there were no unusual signs of movement there.

You let out a deep sigh and moved away from the window and took a seat on your bed facing your door. Ironrath was only a few hours away from Riverwood Crossing, so maybe you were being a bit dramatic waiting around like this.

A knock on your door followed by the entrance of your elder sister, Elaena broke you away from your thoughts. "Don't look so excited to see me," she giggled and you realized your face was still looking rather forlorn and lost.

"I'm sorry...I was just hoping it was..."

"Ethan?" she finished your sentence for you and she smiled softly. You smiled slightly back at her. You walked to the bed before taking a seat beside you. "I understand how you must be feeling. It's been almost two years since I've seen Rodrik."

At that statement you suddenly felt ridiculous, being anxious about being away from Ethan for a few hours when he was sitting safely at home. Elaena had gone two whole years without Rodrik who was out fighting a war and trying to stay alive, if not for his sake, then hers.

"I'm sorry, Elaena. I've been rather silly, waiting around like this."

She studied your face for a moment before answering you, "That's not exactly what I meant. I just wanted you to know that every moment he's away from you, you're going to feel this way. And the worst part, is that you're still young and you can't be in each others company all the time."

And you knew she was right. Because of your age, there would be many a day where you would be without him. Many nights would be spent alone, worrying about and missing Ethan. That must have been how Elaena felt, though she had been with Rodrik for far longer than you had been with Ethan.

"Is there any way to make it easier?" 

She smiled sadly at you, "I always ask myself the same thing, and I've yet to ind the answer, but if you do then please let me know." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I will, sister," you replied softly. A commotion from outside quickly ruined the moment. You quickly stood from your spot on the bed and hurried to the window to see what was happening outside.

The large gate rose and guards on horses rode through the opening. Anxiously watching, you noticed a dark haired figure riding among the guards. 

"He's here..." you breathed and backed away slowly from the window, you heart suddenly pounding in your chest. Elaena smiled brightly at you.

"Go get him," she said and you hastily left the room. You hurried through the hallways and bumped in your brother. 

"Don't be in such a rush, little sister," he said, placing his hands tightly on your shoulders. "Father will be speaking with him first."

You sighed, "What is he going to say to him?" you asked and stared your brother in the eyes. 

He shrugged, "Probably the same sort of things he said to Rodrik," he replied. "To be respectful towards you, and probably some Ironwood business, considering that he is after all the oldest male at Ironrath at this time."

"Oh I hope father doesn't scare him away..." you worried out loud.

"He won't scare him away, I'm sure of it," Arthur chuckled.

You couldn't help but smile at Arthur's joking. Of course father wouldn't do anything to ruin the relationship you had begun to forge with the young Forrester. 

You walked with Arthur to the doors of the entrance hall where you could hear your father speaking with Ethan. Faint laughter could be heard from behind the doors. You looked up at Arthur and he nodded before you slowly pushed open the doors. You looked around at the hall full of people, mostly men; and among them you saw Ethan standing near your father and Sir Royland.

Your father turned to look at you, "Aye, and here's my lovely daughter now, Alyssa," he said with a smile.

Ethan turned to face you and you couldn't contain yourself any longer, you rushed toward him and threw your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a strong hug. "I thought you had left me for a moment," Ethan chuckled as you clung to him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," you whispered, burying you head into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Burying your face into his shoulder, you started to relax and for a moment it seemed like you and Ethan were the only two in the courtyard. However, there were multiple people in the courtyard who just watched the lovely scene unfold. Snapping back to reality, realizing that your father had been watching you felt your face slowly turn red and you backed away from Ethan's embrace.

"I'm sorry..." you breathed softly and lowered your head, trying to hide your embarrassment. "I shouldn't have done that in front of so many people..."

Ethan giggled and he rubbed his knuckles nervously, "It's alright..."

Both of you stared down at the ground awkwardly, as you felt numerous eyes watching your every move.

"Ahh, young love," you heard footsteps approaching and you raised you head. Elaena was trying her best to save you from from further embarrassment by causing a distraction. "Come on, let's take you inside and get you settled in," she said addressing Ethan.

As Elaena lead the two of you back into the castle, Ethan once again grabbed your hand and laced his fingers between his. He didn't shake as much this time, nor was his palm sweaty before. You figured he must be feeling more confident now, or at least he as trying to appear that way.

"Riverwood Crossing is more beautiful than I remember," he admired. His compliment made you feel proud that he thought highly of your home. The Forresters were always famous for being very gracious guests and even better hosts.

You scoffed, "It's really nothing in comparison to Ironrath," you told him.

He laughed, "That's nonsense, they're both perfect in their own way." He smiled at you and squeezed your hand.

Your cheeks flushed red.

You had lead him all the way to the castle library where you both took a seat at a table on the far side of the room. He reached across the table and waited for yours to join. Bringing your hand to the top of the table you gently took his hand. "Now you don't have to worry about mother staring at us," he laughed and you giggled.

"I feel so silly, thinking she was glaring at me," you laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed and lowering your head slightly.

He raised his free hand and raised your head enough so that his eyes met yours, "There's no need to feel silly," he said softly. "And even if you were being silly, I'd still find it very cute."

You felt yours cheeks steadily growing redder by the second at his words. And the way he spoke was so kind and gentle, it made your heart race. Taking your free hand, you played with a strand of your hair, twisting it between your fingers.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked, and continued to keep your gaze.

"No!" you tried to fight back though you knew he could see right through your act.

"No?" he questioned innocently. "Then you won't mind if I do this..."

He leaned across the table and your heart beat widely as his familiar lips met yours. You felt the sinking feeling for a moment that you were being watched and as the kiss ended you glanced casually around the room, falling upon a bookcase where you could see your brother, Arthur watching the scene unfold. He was probably upset that you had kissed Ethan. 

You turned back to Ethan who looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I should have asked..."

You squeezed his hand and smiled softly, "You don't have to ask. It was a nice surprise," you confessed. "We had a viewer that was making me feel unsettled."

Ethan looked confused, before you turned your attention in Arthur's direction and made it obvious that you knew he was there. He walked over to the table, shoulders tense and a look of discomfort on his face. Ethan rose to his feet and Arthur stopped right in front of him. He was at least a foot taller than the Forrester boy was and more filled out. It was an intimidating sight. 

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" Ethan asked warmly, holding his composure extremely well. 

"No, it's not," Arthur replied roughly. He was commander of the Elite Guard in Riverwood Crossing and showed it in every mannerism. "I want to know what your intentions are with my sister."

You felt the blood rush into your cheeks once more, you were shocked at your brothers boldness. He certainly didn't beat around the bush and got straight to the point.

"I have only respect for your sister," Ethan began. "I will show her only kindness and be gentle with her. But I must confess that my feelings for her are more than friendship allows, and I can't help but act upon these feelings."

Silence took over the room as Arthur processed the words. He didn't know what to say. Ethan sensed the increased tension in the room and decided to speak again.

"I didn't commit any act that shouldn't have happened I mean..." he fumbled. "I would never do anything she didn't want me to do..."

Arthur looked very stern and upset, but a voice broke the tension in the air, "Arthur, are you harassing them?" Elaena asked as she walked into the room.

Turning his attention to your sister, you noticed Ethan breath out deeply, signaling he'd been tense during the encounter. 

"No, I wasn't harassing them. I just wanted to be informed on what to expect from this coupling," Arthur replied defensively. 

"There isn't a lot you need to expect right now," Elaena reassured him. "And when there is, I'm sure you'll be one of the first people to know. Right, Alyssa?"

You nodded slowly, you were grateful that Elaena had stood up for you and Ethan. Although, you supposed that she already knew what that unnecessary pressure was like, whereas Arthur did not.

"Leave them be," she smiled sweetly and took his arm. "Let's go see if there's any sweets in the kitchens."

Arthur stood firm for a moment before walking away with her. The two of them walked out and soon disappeared from view, taking the tension with them.

"I'm sorry about them..." you whispered, your face turning red from embarrassment.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said reassuringly. "He was only being protective. I'm sure that I will be the same with Talia."

Smiling at his words, you rose from you seat and rounded the table to where Ethan stood. You flung your arms around him, and buried your face into his shoulder, taking in his warmth and scent. 

"This is unexpected," Ethan said quietly in your ear, but gladly returned your embrace.

You felt his arms tighten around you and you felt comfortable enough to let yourself sink into him. Being slightly taller and of a bigger frame than yourself, it was easy to lose yourself against his frame.

"I really like you, Ethan..." you whispered and squeezed him tighter. He was so warm and comfortable and you could have stayed bundled up against him forever and you would have been happy. A million thoughts were racing through your mind as he seemed to take the longest time to respond even though it was only a few seconds.

"I feel the same...," he said softly and he squeezed you tighter against him. You felt something atop your head and realized that he had kissed the top of your head lovingly.

A comfortable silence took over the room as you relaxed in each others arms. Occasionally you felt Ethan kiss the top of your head and you had never felt more relaxed in your life.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours had past since Ethan had arrived at Riverwood Crossing. And many more hours had past since his confrontation with Arthur in the library. Hours had past since the sun had dominated the sky, the people of Riverwood were beginning to settle in their homes for the night as the sun left the sky. 

Spending the day with Ethan had been as magical as you had hoped considering no one had been a bother since the confrontation with your brother. And though you weren't permitted to share a room with him, it was still exciting to know that he would only be a few doors down from yours.

"May I walk you to your room?" he asked, as you retired from great halls dinner service.

"I would love that," you beamed, and he extended his arm to you which you eagerly took. He pulled your arm tightly against his body and you smiled to yourself. "I enjoyed spending time with you today," he said as you walked.

"I'm glad," you replied. "I'm happy that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here, although...I'd be happy with you anywhere..." he confessed and a smile played on his lips before letting his gaze drop to the floor, suddenly feeling shy.

"Me too..." you agreed and you felt your face flush a light shade of red. Hearing some many sweet words fall from his lips was a new thing to you, but it made you feel special and loved.  
Walking arm and arm together down the hall, you finally reached your door where you now had to part ways.

"Well...this is goodnight I guess," said Ethan softly and he let go of your arm, and lifted your hand to kiss it.

You smiled shyly. "Would you...like to come in...for a few moments?" you managed to ask, even though you knew you weren't really allowed to have boys of any kind in your room.

He nodded slowly and you opened the door and allowed him to walk inside before you. You quickly entered the room after him and shut the door behind you. He turned and looked at you nervously, "What do you want to do..." he asked, his voice cracking halfway through.

You looked at him nervously and approached him and bumped your hands against his until he took them into his own. You raised your head to meet his gaze and your felt as though it were about to pound through your chest. Suddenly the space between the two of you grew very small very quickly and when his lips crashed against yours, there was an intensity there this time that wasn't there before. He released your hands from his and wrapped his arms tightly around you, one around your shoulders and the other hand pressed into the small of your back pulling you against him. You returned the embrace as you melted into the kiss, one arm around his waist, and the fingers on your free hand were twisted through his hair.

He whimpered as the kiss continued, his hands ran down your back and up again holding you tightly against his body. You broke away from the kissing, and rested your head against his chest, breathing heavily. You gingerly looked up and met his eyes and he gently kissed your forehead and slowly released you from his embrace. "It's late...I should go..." He kissed you softly before leaving your presence. 

You sat at your dresser and stared at your hands which were trembling slightly. You felt overwhelmed by the emotion that was coursing through you, your eyes watered slightly. You placed your hand over your heart and it was still pounding from the events of the evening. You shook your head, composing yourself and began to prepare for bed before retiring for the evening. 

~~~

You slept restlessly, tossing and turning and before you knew it, the night had come and gone and you felt exhausted as the sunlight began to pour in through the window. You were about to go back to sleep when a frantic pounding noise on your door startled you completely awake. You jumped from your bed and threw the door open and were greeted by a red eyed and teary Elaena.

"What is it?" you asked frantically. 

"Robb Stark has been been betrayed at the Twins...." she sobbed. "Betrayed by his own banner men....they're all dead...Rodrik and Lord Forrester...they're..."she managed to choke out before completely falling apart in front of you.

Your heart dropped suddenly as you ushered your sister onto the stool by your dresser. Thankfully none of your own family had been away fighting the war, but Ethan...he'd lost a brother and his father; and Elaena....had lost her husband to be.

Elaena somewhat composed herself, "Ethan has been sent home...being the eldest male Forrester left he has to assume the duty of being the Lord or Ironrath. You should write him, give him our families condolences for his loss."

"And is there anything I can do for you, sister?" you asked and squeezed her shoulder, even though you both knew that nothing would take her pain away.

"Nothing..." she sobbed and she rose from the stool and waved her hand at you before leaving the room sobbing loudly, not caring who heard her. You shut the door behind her and changed into something more presentable than your nightgown. 

You rushed through the halls and ended crashing into your brothers arms as you rounded a corner. He wrapped his arms around you, "Where are you off to, little sister?"

You returned his friendly embrace, "I'm to write to Ethan, to send condolences from our family to his for his loss."

He nodded, "Very well sister...be on your way."

Arriving at where the ravens were kept, you found the Maester to not be in, so you sat down at his desk, took a slip of paper and a quill and began to write,

Lord Ethan Forrester,

It is with a heavy heart that my family gives you our condolences for your loss. Our house will continue to stand by yours during these trying times and for as long as time wills us. If we may be of any extra assistance to you during these times, do send a raven and we will do our best. 

Alyssa Glenmoore

Short and to the point, you thought as you rolled the slip of paper up and poured the hot wax on for the seal which you stamped your families sigil into. You tied the slip to a ravens leg before sending it away into the world.

You stepped out of the ravens house, the weather was turning and it matched your mood. The clouds were turning to black as they rolled in over your home. Your heart ached, the pain you were feeling, knowing how Ethan must be feeling right now.


End file.
